Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Z
Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Z is an animated superhero comedy film that will be loosely based on the anime, Powerpuff Girls Z, along with the Powerpuff Girls 2016 episode, the Power of Four, and the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs original book sequel, Pickles to Pittsburgh. It's a direct sequel to the first film that takes the girls to a new level of Powerpuff. Plot After the events of the original film, Mobiusville is now rebuilt as New Mobiusville as Sanic and Teals got a job at New Live Corp now run by Chester Z, Chester V's good twin brother. But when our two inventors created Chemical Z, it made thier daughters more anime-er than their original appearance as they have to travel to an new island and face a new enemy who has a hatred of being a monster. While they are on the island, they will discover a city made out of giant food and soon found a long lost Powerpuff Hedge-Girl that was invented before the original girls were borned. Cast * Amanda Leighton as Yesenia, the leader of the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls. * Kristen Li as Megan, the cute girl of the team and looks identical to Roxanne. * Natalie Palamides as Roxanne, the tough tomboy girl of the team and looks identical to Megan. * Idina Menzel as Elsa, the main villain from Disney's Frozen loosely based on Zeta from Angry Birds Movie 2. * Jessica DeCicco as Chloe, an Hedgehog/Fox animal that is the girls' long lost sister and lives on Leftover Falls. She is loosely based on Bliss from the Powerpuff Girls reboot. * Andrew St. Germain as Sanic and Teals * Neil Patrick Harris as Pup-Chi, based on Poochi from Powerpuff Girls Z. * Sam Vincent as Beep-O, a robotic assistant for Chloe who's from Mario + Rabbids * Cindy Robinson as Ami Red / Ms. Perci * Will Forte as Chester Z, a good scientist who is Chester V's identical twin brother and now owns Live Corp under new management. * James Woods as Hades, a villain of the first film * Tom Kenny as Mayor Batty / Manic Germain / the Narrator * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Zooey * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Roger Craig Smith as Lorcan, Yesenia's love interest. * Eddie Murphy as Mushu, Lorcan's best friend * Jeff Bennett as Dark Oakin' Lucas and other characters * Grey DeLisle, Phil LaMarr, Kyle A. Carrozza, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, and Nika Futterman as additional character voices Trivia * The film will be based on the anime, Powerpuff Girls Z, and will be loosely based on the Powerpuff Girls reboot episodes, Snow Month and The Power of Four. Gallery Yesenia.jpeg Megan.jpeg Roxanne.jpeg Sonic Boom Sonic.png Sonic Boom Tails.png Sonic Boom Cosmo.png Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Disney's Hercules Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Comedy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Films in the Powerpuff Hedge-Girls Universe Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:Home on the Range Category:Sonic Boom